Routine
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: Whenever you get upset, you always have someone to talk to. Jazz is no different. Oneshot Psycho Cereal.


**Author's Note: Let us dig deep into the thoughts and feelings of Jasmine Fenton and see who she is under her mask of confidence...**

Even though Jazz tried to act as if there were no problems in her life, that was far from the truth. Jazz had more problems than most people, her brother Danny being the only exception. Jazz had to constantly deal with bandaging up her brother late at night and getting all of her school work done. She also had the stressful job of keeping Danny's secret.

There were only a select few people who knew Danny's secret. Jazz knew that she couldn't talk to her parents or a teacher about her problems, because that would ultimately reveal the secret she was trying so hard to keep. She refused to go to Sam and Tucker for help; they were Danny's friends, not hers. And complaining to Danny would only stress him out more, and that was the last thing she needed.

"I just…" Jazz started, and the tears started to fall. Not very many people had the privilege to see her cry, and she didn't cry very often.

There was only one other person she could go to; someone she could trust. She knew she could never really _trust_ him, but she did know that he was the only other person who knew Danny's secret… who understood her.

"He had this huge gash on his arm, and… I can't stand to see my baby brother get hurt like that… willingly," Jazz said. Two arms snaked around her waist and rested on her stomach. "I'm just afraid that one day he's not going to come back."

"Jasmine, he's stronger than you think," Vlad whispered. "He can take severe blows and then stand right back up and continue fighting. He has motivation, and it drives him to keep going, even when it gets tough." He pulled Jazz closer to him and she leaned into him.

"I know, it's just… I _know_ how strong he is, but he's still just a kid," she said. "I trust him to come back every night." She paused for a moment. "I have nightmares that he gets killed by Skulker or by Valerie…"

"I understand," Vlad said. Jazz rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why am I even telling you these things? You're my brother's archenemy," Jazz said, almost humorously.

"Because we are both intellectual individuals who strive for someone who understands them," Vlad said. "I understand you, and you understand me. Strangely enough, being understood is the only thing we want in life."

"It's part of human nature to want to love and be loved," Jazz said.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about, Jasmine?" Vlad asked. Jazz shook her head and Vlad tightened his grip around her waist. In just a few minutes Jazz had fallen asleep. This was the routine. She would come to him, they would talk, and she would fall asleep. Vlad glanced up at the clock; it was two in the morning. He looked back down at Jazz, watching her as her chest moved up and down in rhythm. He leaned down and kissed her jawbone, then picked her up and carried her downstairs to his lab, as always. The door to the portal opened, and he changed into Plasmius.

Just a few minutes later, he'd arrived at the Fenton portal. It was closed, as always, but with the press of a button it opened. He flew through the lab and upstairs to the girl's bedroom. He gently placed her in her bed and drew the sheets up to her chin.

"Good night, Jasmine," he said, then disappeared into the darkness.

At seven o'clock, Jazz woke up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning, sweetie," Maddie said happily. Jazz smiled and nodded her head, then sat down at the table and poured a bowl of cereal. A few minutes later Danny came down the stairs. He didn't stop at the kitchen but instead headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Danny?" Jazz asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sam's house," Danny said curtly, then opened the door and left with a slam. Jazz sighed. Tonight he would come home with injuries, she would doctor him up, then she would take the Specter Speeder to Vlad's mansion. They would talk, she would fall asleep, and he would bring her home in the Specter Speeder. She would wake up the next morning and Danny would leave for Sam's house.

There was a routine to these things, and she never wanted it to change.


End file.
